


无色之王の寻人大作战

by Mikoto_Tatara



Series: 原创-尊多系列 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoto_Tatara/pseuds/Mikoto_Tatara
Summary: 正经版简介：赤王正在和某人交往中？！决定搞事的无色之王想要把那个人找出来。真相版简介：无色之王想找出赤王的秘密爱人，却反被尊多秀一脸xxx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小甜饼，放心食用www

无色之王自从被石板选中就过了很长一段时间的无聊日子。当然，这个“很长”只是他定义中的“很长”，事实上，几天？几个周？几个月？不管是多久，在吞噬掉一具新躯体里的人格并将其逐渐融合的过程总是显得十分漫长。

无色之王有些无聊，他不是什么好人，更不是什么好王，总之他一无聊就想搞事情。尤其在他无聊的这段时间里，还有人在撺掇他搞事情。

那就搞吧。

一群赤橙黄绿彩虹色的王都能在自己领地里乱搞 ~~（没有任何引申义）~~ ，他作为无色之王，尤其还有“干涉”这种仿佛开了外挂一般的技能，难道命运不就要他消灭掉其他的王，统一日本吗？王嘛，一个就够了。

他吞噬并融合掉的一个激进的人格这么说道。同时另一个比较暴脾气的人格也开始大喊大叫了——无色其实不怎么喜欢这种类型的人格，暴躁地难以掌控，他一般情况下都会尽量避免吞掉这种人格，但都是烧烤的错。大概一个周前，他半夜路过一家烧烤摊突然想吃烧烤，但兜里一点钱都没有，他看其中一桌的一个大汉吃得挺香，于是犹豫了半秒就果断放弃了原来的身体。鉴于那烤串确实好吃，所以他对于脑子里多出一个吵闹的人格这回事也懒得计较了。

总之，暴脾气的人格说，我们应该逐个干掉那些王，打断他们装B的鼻梁。

无色低头看了看自己的细胳膊细腿，不动声色地否决了这个提议。

“我说，我们应该制定一个计划。”一个冷静的声音突然打断了他脑子里的争吵。啊，这是他吞噬掉的第一个人格，从外表和着装看上去是个社会精英。吞掉他没什么特别用意，只是因为他刚好在自己旁边经过，而自己要试一下新获得的能力罢了。这个精英人格自从一开始被吞噬就保持了一种冷静的态度，在其他人格争吵时也从来都是默不做声的，没想到会突然参与这一次的事。

“哦呀哦呀，事情开始变得有意思了。”无色掌控的身体发出一阵令人毛骨悚然的神经质般的笑声。

“首先，大傻子说的逐个干掉的计划是绝对行不通的。”精英人格在精神层面上扶了扶自己的眼镜，对于暴脾气人格大吼的“你说谁是大傻子”无动于衷。

“其次，我们要找软柿子捏，虽然目前看起来我们最软，但这不要紧。”

无色之王几乎有些欣赏这个有逻辑的好青年了，甚至有点可惜没留他一命把他变成自己的氏族成员。

你在想些什么，无色之王不需要氏族成员。

另一个无色之王在脑子里对无色之王说道。

你滚开，我才是无色之王。

无色之王有些生气，明明他是无色之王，为什么还有一个无色之王存在他的脑子里。

不止一个哟~

啊啊，虽然很抱歉，但我才是无色吧。

无色之王因脑子里突然嘈杂起来的声音皱起眉头。

闭嘴。闭嘴。你们这些后来被我吃掉的弱鸡，有什么资格说自己是无色之王。闭嘴。

“那么我们的方案就是……”精英人格顿了一顿，像是发现了脑子里的嘈杂，“有人在听我说话吗？”

其他弱鸡闭嘴，让这个弱鸡继续说！无色之王在脑子里大喊，精英人格听到无色喊自己“弱鸡”也没有动怒。

无色的脑子里一下子清净下来。

“那么我们的方案就是……从赤之王下手。”

“你才是个傻子吧，赤之王强得可怕，软柿子你不捏白银之王，你去杠赤王？！”大傻子哈哈大笑道。

“白银之王好歹是第一个王，肯定也不弱吧！”另一个人格反驳道。

“白银之王除了不变之外就是个弱鸡，就捏他吧，我也想坐飞艇。”

“安静。”精英人格表情不变，“选赤王的原因如下：第一，他的达摩克里斯之剑已经 ~~帅到~~ 掉渣；第二，他虽然本身实力强，但他和他氏族成员之间的羁绊很深，我们可以从他们之间的羁绊入手；第三，前代赤王掉剑有前科，我相信这一代赤王也会掉……”

“等等，这是什么狗屁逻辑！为什么前代掉，这代也掉？”大傻子嗤之以鼻。

“哎呀~哥哥不要这么急嘛~听这个哥哥说完~”一个娇媚的女声突然响起。

噢。无色之王回忆了一下自己的历史饭单。是那个妓女。夺走她的身体只是单纯因为他比较好奇作为女人做爱是什么感觉而已。

“最重要的是，”精英人格再次扶了扶眼镜，嘴角轻挑，眼中闪过寒光，“听说赤王最近恋爱了。”

“哈？？？”众人格一起愣住。

“是的，恋爱对象虽然未知，但我们可以抓住赤王的这一个软肋，击中他的阿喀琉斯之踵。”

无色之王眯起了眼睛。

“那么精英哥哥~我们现在要做些什么呢？”娇嗲的女声问道。

“现在嘛……我们就需要找出赤王的这个恋爱对象了。”精英人格慢慢笑了。

……

“赤王昨天一整天都在HOMRA酒吧睡觉，前天和大前天他身边完全没出现有暧昧的女孩子，你这方法到底行不行啊？”潜伏了一天的激进人格跺脚，有些不耐烦地说道。

“耐心，耐心。”精英人格看上去胸有成竹。

“……其实，不一定非要是女孩子……”一个人格弱弱地说道。

“不是女孩子，还能是男的么。”暴躁人格十分暴躁。

“……”

“不是没有这种可能性啊……”

“……”

“好吧，那就从今天开始时刻注意赤王周防尊的暧昧对象吧，不论男女！”精英人格扶着眼镜说道。

“啊，赤王出门了！”路人·无色忘了是谁·A人格叫起来。

“跟上。”精英人格下令。

“他这是去哪儿？”路人·无色也忘了是谁·B人格看着赤王懒散地行走，不禁问道。

“谁知道，跟着就行。”精英人格示意路人B人格闭嘴。

“诶诶！遇到认识的人了！发现‘赤王恋爱对象1号嫌疑人’！”

 

“尊哥！你来巡查啊！不愧是尊哥，连巡查都这么有气势！”八田看到在街上溜达的周防，提着滑板兴冲冲地跑过来。

 

【“赤王恋爱对象1号嫌疑人八田美咲，吠舞罗突击队队长，属性 ~~痴汉~~ 直率，赤王相关口头禅‘不愧是尊哥’、‘我一定不会辜负尊哥的信任’、‘xx是尊哥教给我的’等。”无色不知道哪天吞掉的某个情报大佬的人格自动将信息在脑子里共享。

“这个小弟弟很可疑哟~”妓女人格抿嘴一笑，“不过看起来意外纯情呢~”

“？”

“你看呀，他向赤王跑的路上撞到了一个女孩子，你看他的表情，他连话都说不清了，我打赌他还是处男哦~”

“妓女姐姐真是……经验丰富……”路人A人格讪讪地笑着。】

 

“八田哥！八田哥！”不远处传来一个略显低哑的男声。

 

【“赤王恋爱对象2号嫌疑人？”

“……他是个胖子……还是棕色的胖子……赤王口味不会这么异域风情吧……”】

 

镰本把被八田撞倒的女孩子扶了起来，八田仍然眼神游移。

“抱，抱，抱歉！”八田含糊地道了声歉，女孩子说了句“没事”就匆匆离开了。

“是把我们当成社会上的混混了吧……” 镰本咀嚼着手里的面包，“不过八田哥到现在还是不擅长应付女孩子啊。”

“谁说的！”八田底气不足地反驳。

“刚刚八田哥和那个女孩子一起摔在地上时，八田哥连手都不知道该放哪儿了……唔呃！”

“镰本！你再说这种话我就揍你哦！”

“……你已经揍了啊八田哥。”

“闭嘴！信不信我再给你一拳！”

 

【“这个八田不像是赤王的恋爱对象呢……你看他和女孩子摔倒在地上，赤王连眼皮子都没动一下。”

“好像是这样……”路人B人格说道。

“‘赤王恋爱对象1号嫌疑人’，free.”

“切，拽什么鸟语。”暴躁人格不屑地嗤笑。

“别说话，赤王又往前走了。”精英人格不理他。】

 

周防面无表情地继续向前走，不知为何，总给人一种没睡醒的狮子在自己的领地里漫步的感觉。

“周防，你真是阴魂不散呢。”

 

【“全体注意！‘赤王恋爱对象2号嫌疑人’出现！”

“赤王恋爱对象2号嫌疑人宗像礼司，青之王，属性 ~~抖S~~ 高冷，赤王相关口头禅‘你真是阴魂不散呢’、‘和你呼吸同一种空气令我恶心’、‘既然如此，只好用我的大义来制裁你了’等。”情报王人格尽职尽责地提供情报。

“诶诶他们打起来了！”路人B人格叫道。

“我觉得这个青王很有可能就是我们要找的人了！你们看赤王一改之前没睡醒的样子，明显像是注入了活力一样！”

“真的！他好像还在笑诶……”

人格们躁动起来，纷纷觉的就是这个人了，只有精英人格沉默不语。

“怎么？”无色开口问他。

“不知道，总觉得有些不像，但他确实是为赤王注入了生命力……但总让我有一点违和感……我说不上来。”

“再观察看看好了。”无色眨眨眼睛，露出一个恶劣的笑来。】

 

“在大街上引起动乱像什么样子，今天就到此为止吧。”宗像将刀收入鞘。

“今天放过你。”周防也将身上的火焰敛了回来，语气恢复了毫无起伏的样子，又继续往前走了。

 

【“等一下，所以赤王这次出门是没有目的性的吗？”小心翼翼地跟着走了半天，路人B人格终于忍不住问道。

“好像是这样的……”路人A也忍不住吐槽了。

“啊，他回HOMRA了。”

“……”】

 

HOMRA酒吧里仍是如常的样子，草薙照料着酒吧，十束正趴在沙发上补觉，周防记得他说过最近在晚上找了一份工。安娜睡在十束的旁边，她蜷缩着身体。只有在睡着的时候安娜才有点像小孩子该有的样子。

“尊你回来啦。”草薙抬头招呼了一声，就又埋首在那一本《世界各地特色调酒100种》的书里，那是十束某天带回来的。

“啊，路上捡的，看着很新的样子。‘也许草薙哥会需要呢’，这么想着就把它带回来了。”那时他是这么说的，周防也和吠舞罗的所有人一样不是很懂十束·总能捡回来一些奇奇怪怪的东西·怎么会有人把这些东西丢在路边·多多良的这个技能。

周防在另一侧沙发上坐了下来，安静地没有弄出任何声响。这倒不是说刻意啊什么的，只是周防本身在除了战斗以外的时刻的确就是安静的。

心里躁动的野兽在刚刚和青王打了一架之后得到了甜头，便又开始凶猛地想探出头。

嘁，真是麻烦。一面想要遵从心里野兽的想法，不管不顾地毁掉一切；一面又要克制住，把野兽牢牢锁在笼子里。周防其实很清楚，他心里的野兽正越来越猖獗，此刻暂时的被压制只是为了有一天能完全冲破桎梏。

在噩梦里他曾看到自己置身于被烧毁的城市里，所有一切都被自己这双手中诞生出的火焰毁掉，而火焰也在慢慢烧灼着他自己的血肉。宛如地狱，但那样的梦里却透着一种欢愉，心中的野兽被彻底释放出，无所拘束，打破所有框架，毁掉一切，毁掉……

“King~下午好~”

周防心里暴虐的念头突然消失。那种因压制想不顾一切尽情烧灼的欲望而产生的焦躁感也在听到这个声音的一瞬间消失地无影无踪。

十束好像刚醒过来，他抱着被子，在沙发上缩成一个团子。安娜还在熟睡着。

“快到冬天了吧，外面看起来很冷的样子呢。”十束盯着窗外说道。

的确，已经是深秋了，再过几天就是11月了。

“King怎么一副不高兴的样子？最近又做噩梦了？”十束将手轻轻搭在周防的肩上。

“唔。”周防随意应了一声。十束的体温好像天生偏低，他躁乱的内心总能在十束靠近时迅速冷却下来。十束是锁住他暴走力量的“锁”，好像有他在身边，周防就不用担心自己的力量会突然爆发。

“呐，King~想不想吃乌冬面，我前几天刚从一个厨师那里学来的，超正宗哟！”十束笑开来。他的笑有一种感染力，仿佛只要他笑着说出他的那句口头禅，什么困难都会像他说的那样，总会有解决办法的。

“有红色的吗？”安娜不知什么时候醒了过来，揪住十束的衣角，仰着头问道。

“嗯~嗯~有的哦，十束大厨亲手改良配方，正是最最美味的红色乌冬面！”

周防看着十束和安娜讨论起要加番茄还是辣椒来改良乌冬面，不自觉轻轻勾了下嘴角。

 


	2. Chapter 2

无色调查小分队现在十分焦急：一方面现在越来越冷，一直潜伏在HOMRA外蹲守周防实在不太科学；另一方面，周防现在身边又出现了两个恋爱对象嫌疑人。

【“赤王恋爱对象3号嫌疑人草薙出云，吠舞罗的二把手，属性麻麻稳重温和，京都口音浓厚，赤王相关线索：直呼其名、同居、最早与赤王相识、赤王的理性之剑。”  
“赤王恋爱对象4号嫌疑人栉名安娜……”  
“喂，赤王不会对小孩子下手吧……”精英人格冷静吐槽道。  
“不一定哦，小安娜是赤王身边唯一的女性呢。”  
“根据我的情报信息，以前赤王还与一个叫做栉名穗波的女老师有过师生关系之外的交往行动，啊，小安娜是这位老师的侄女。不过自从小安娜加入赤组之后，好像再没有见过这两人的交往了。”  
“所以关注点放在这个二把手身上吧！”冷静人格这么敲板决定。  
“他是直的。”一直沉默的妓女人格突然开口。  
“诶诶诶？！这个也能看出来？！”其他人格一起大叫。  
“信不信随你们。”妓女人格风骚地撩了一下长发，“我对我的眼光可是很有信心的哟~”  
“……”  
“好吧，那样的话，候选人已经排查出来了，那么赤王周防尊的神秘恋人就是——”路人A人格兴奋地搓搓手，正要大声宣布最终目标，却被精英人格冷静的声音打断。  
“情报师，这就是所有恋爱对象嫌疑人吗？”  
情报师犹豫了一下，说道：“是这样的……”  
“精英男，你干嘛要打断我啊，这不是明摆着的吗？如果你是一个像赤王那样死气沉沉的人的话，只有恋人才会让你焕发生命力的吧！”路人A因被打断而有些不满，精英人格没理他。  
“情报师，为什么要犹豫？如果因为你的隐瞒而使我们找错了对象——这个对象还是青王——你知道你要付出什么代价吗？”  
“……”情报师犹豫着，还是说道，“并不是我隐瞒，只是这个人并不像是赤王的喜欢类型。”  
“理由呢？”  
“据我的情报，赤王喜欢的是强者，而这个人……”  
“不能武断地就这么认为，请麻烦你把这个人的情报说出来吧。”冷静人格看着情报师的眼睛。  
“如果必要的话……”情报师叹了口气，开始说道，“十束多多良，吠舞罗的最弱干部，属性天然黑活泼，是吠舞罗的气氛制造者。赤王相关线索……”  
“怎么停了？”情报师突然停下话语，路人B人格好奇地追问。  
“……我之前打算搜集这个人的情报，但听说他是吠舞罗最弱的，也就没有认真去搜查……”  
“切，连这点小事都办不好，要我说，咱们就直接去干掉那个劳什子的青王，我看就是他！”暴躁人格烦躁地跺脚。  
“莽夫。”精英人格不屑地嗤笑，“如果情报师对这个十束的情况不了解，那么就由我们来打探这个传说中‘最弱干部’的情报吧。”】

作为无色之王，跟踪这种事情其实完全不需要费心。无色，本就象征虚无。之前一直小心翼翼地跟着只是因为这些普通人格不放心而已，其实只要无色之王施展能力，他们就像空气一般完全不会被任何人注意到。

【“诶诶注意！那个十束和赤王一起出来了！那个小女孩也跟着！”  
“他们这是要去哪儿？”  
“那个方向是……动物园？”  
“赤王怎么会去动物园，你看错地图了吧……”  
“……那个十束好像去排队买票了……”  
“……再观察看看。”】

“King!我们买三人亲子票吧~那个便宜好~多~”十束的声音远远传来，藏不住声音里的笑意。  
【“赤王怎么会和一个大男人还有一个小女孩买亲子票，这人是不是天真过头了？”】  
“啊。”周防随意应了一声，安娜拉着他的衣角看向十束的方向。  
【“……打脸了吧？”  
“那又怎么样？两个大男人加一个小姑娘一看就不是亲子，售票员不可能出票的嘛。”】  
“呐呐，买好啦！我们出发吧！安娜想先去看什么？”十束拿着三人亲子票一路小跑了回来。  
【“打……”  
“你闭嘴！”】  
“狮子。先去看狮子。”  
“哈哈，安娜也觉得King很像狮子吗？”  
安娜用力地点了点头。周防看着身旁达成一致的一大一小，因动物园里嚷乱的人群而烦躁的心情慢慢有些舒缓。  
因为是节假日的关系，动物园里可以说是人山人海了，很多父母带着吵闹的孩子趁着休假全家一起来玩。十束小心护着小小的安娜，灵活地穿梭在人群里，而……周防？  
【“赤王的气场好强啊……他走的地方人们竟然自动让出一条路了……”被挤成饼状物的无色们十分眼红。】  
“到这里啦！”十束看向下方的一大片林园，寻找着狮子的身影，因一时没找到就有些孩子气地笑起来，“安娜那边有看到狮子吗？”  
安娜也搜寻着四周，继而抿着嘴摇了摇头：“看不到。狮子今天可能没有出来。”  
语气中是难以掩饰的失望。  
“狮子每天都是会巡视自己领地的，对吧King？话说King有看到狮子吗？”听出安娜的失望，十束一边安慰着她，一边将求助的目光投向一直跟在身后沉默的周防。  
“……那里。”十束幼犬一般的眼神直直地看向他，因为没见到狮子眼神有些黯淡，这让周防产生了一种浅棕色小狗耷拉着耳朵的奇怪错觉。他略有些不自在地避开那道视线，凭借身高的优势和敏锐的视力捕捉到一棵大树后的一抹棕色。  
“啊哈不愧是King呢！安娜看那里~”  
十束引导着安娜的视线看向那个正趴在树下午睡的狮子，刚才周防看到的那抹棕色正是狮子的鬃毛。  
“和尊好像。”安娜透过红色珠子认真观察着那只睡得很熟的狮子，然后下了结论。  
“噗哈哈，是说King和它一样懒散吗？”十束随意地开着王的玩笑，而王看着十束的笑脸和安娜难得的笑意，只是无奈地揉乱十束的头发。  
【“……我怎么感觉吃了一嘴狗粮？”  
“……汪。”】  
变故发生在一瞬间。  
在所有人都没来得及反应的时候，一个将要走过十束身旁的背包男突然像是被什么绊了一下似的，踉跄着扑向了十束。巨大的惯性使毫无准备的十束直接被推了出去。在他掉下去之前，只来得及把安娜推向周防的方向。而本来背对着他们望着远处出神的周防，因听到身后的骚乱而转过身时，只看见十束在空中迅速坠落的残影。  
“多多良——！”  
安娜的呼喊声。周防猛地睁大眼睛，几步上前将安娜搂进怀里，然后毫不犹豫地紧跟着十束，翻身跳了下去。  
人群发出尖叫声，原来是那头狮子正向十束落地处飞速地跑过去——是把他当成猎物了吧。带小孩子的母亲紧紧捂住自家孩子的眼睛，生怕下一秒就会出现血腥的画面。  
十束被树枝缓冲了一下，然后摔在了一片软软的草地上，背摔得有些疼，但感觉没有骨折啊什么的。他轻轻地松了一口气，然后眼前的蓝天就被一个巨大的阴影遮住了。  
“……”十束有些惊讶地看着俯视着他的狮子，不知道为什么他并不觉得害怕。可能的确就像安娜说的那样，这只狮子很像King吧。  
一人一狮互相盯着彼此，片刻后十束慢慢抬起手，狮子紧盯着他的动作，喉咙里发出一声含糊的低吼，眼神显得有些警惕。十束却毫不在意狮子发出的危险讯号，他轻轻将手放在狮子的鬃毛上，慢慢地安抚着。狮子一开始紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，他似乎有些疑惑地偏了偏头，嗅了嗅身下人的气味，然后张开血盆大口——  
上面的围观群众爆发出一阵尖叫。  
——打了个哈欠。狮子眯起眼，顺服地用粗粝的舌头舔了舔十束的脸，然后小心地在他身上趴下。  
“哈哈你好重啊。”十束笑起来，拍了拍旁边的草地，让狮子趴在自己身旁。上面的游客目瞪口呆地看着他和狮子的互动。狮子的鬃毛擦过十束的脖颈，带来痒痒的刺感。十束轻轻拨开，一手撑地，慢慢地坐了起来。当他看到落在不远处现在正站在那里看着他的周防和他怀里的安娜时，他的惊喜已经实质化了。  
“King和安娜也被挤下来了吗？”十束没心没肺地笑着，好像根本没意识到刚才情况的紧急性。  
“……”看着十束身边乖巧趴着的狮子，周防突然想起几个月前的某一天草薙那家伙评价说十束是驯兽师的事情来。  
“安娜不来摸一下狮子吗？”十束向安娜扔出了一个让人完全不想拒绝的提议。安娜转头看了看周防，然后一路小跑到十束和狮子旁边。对于一个十岁的小孩子来说，狮子的鬃毛其实是有些坚硬刺手的，但当安娜碰触到狮子的那一瞬间，十束完全可以看出这个孩子正是全心愉悦着的。  
“King也来和同类交流一下吧！”十束起身活动一下手脚，跑到周防面前提议道。  
周防看着他仰起的脸，不知怎么的突然想起曾经有人说接吻最合适的身高差是12cm。十束的脸因刚才被狮子鬃毛蹭得发笑而浮上一层粉色，眼睛亮晶晶的，狮子的口水还残留一点没有被擦掉，猛兽尊的领地意识开始泛滥起来。  
“诶？King？”周防突然伸出手在十束的脸颊上摸过，将同类狮子的气味标记擦掉。他紧盯着十束的嘴唇，野兽的本能催促他给眼前的猎物打上自己的标记。  
眼前人疑惑地偏偏头，因方才周防的亲密动作，脸有些发红，但很快就明白了什么似的笑了起来，毫无被野兽盯上的自觉。  
“呐，King要用须须和这只狮子交流一下做王的心得吗？哎哎哎痛痛……”  
“嘁。”周防心里的那点急躁的冲动被十束打趣的话语冲散，他不耐烦地单手抓住十束的脑袋，手下刚一用力那人就呼痛起来。  
这么弱小的存在真是麻烦。周防喜欢强大的事物，因为面对强大时他可以毫无顾忌地释放出自己的力量，那种力量被尽数释放的愉悦感让人上瘾。但就连他自己也想不明白，为什么当年在暗巷里，他本能般地将理性制约的火焰之力授予草薙，而对于十束却授予了象征锁的弱小的火焰之力。十束一直以为那是他自己体质太弱的原因，还曾经为自己对斗争的无能为力而气馁过。但周防知道，这并非是所谓什么体质原因，这只是他潜意识里的希望，希望这人能一直没心没肺地笑着就好，不要因被卷入斗争而受创。  
像这么笑着的人，这么弱小，也许某一天会就这么消失掉也说不定。亲手把他破坏掉就好了，用火焰亲手把他破坏掉。  
心里蠢蠢欲动的力量撩拨着周防的思绪。  
『你可是王啊，你的力量不是为了破坏，而是为了守护而存在的，我保证。』  
那人曾经的话语近在耳边，周防哼笑一声，任由十束扯着他的胳膊，将他拉到狮子旁边。  
如果这个白痴弱小得不能自我保护的话，那由自己接管也是个不错的主意。

动物园的工作人员们很快就尽职地赶到了，领头的人手里还拿了一把装了麻醉针剂的枪。但在看到一家三口与狮子其乐融融、十分和谐的画面时，所有人都愣住了。无色混在工作人员里头，看着眼前的情景，暗暗咂舌。  
【“……那个十束是什么来头的？”  
“是不是驯兽异能？不过他是赤组的干部啊……”  
“我还以为他死定了，就算不被摔死也会被吃掉，没想到他运气这么好……”  
“我是不是眼花了？为什么那两个人好像在闪光，闪得我有点眼瞎。”  
“同感。”】  
“呃……这位游客……为了您和家人的安全着想……”领头的人犹豫地说道，但话刚说出口就想把它吞回去。“为安全着想”？怎么看现在唯一可能有危险的就是他们自己吧！  
“啊，安娜，要走啦~”十束理解地点点头，他蹲下身看着还有些不舍的安娜，轻轻笑着，完全没有一点舍不得的情绪的样子，“以后还有机会嘛，小安娜看起来要哭了哦。  
“才没有哭。”安娜眨眨眼睛，又摸了摸狮子的背，这才又牵住了周防的衣角。  
“好~安娜还想去看什么呢？”十束恢复成那个大大的笑脸，“啊不对，这次应该问一下King。”  
又是那种目光。  
“犬吧。”  
“诶？King说的是犬科吗？”十束好像有点疑惑为什么King会想看这个，完全不知道自己现在的样子就像一只摇着尾巴的大型犬。周防不置可否。  
十束边想着要去看什么犬科动物比较好，一边跟在周防的后面离开狮园。在即将走出狮园的那片建筑物阴影里，十束突然状似不经意地回头看了一眼，狮子仍然乖顺地趴在那里，一直目送着他离开。与十束回看的目光相撞，狮子好像有些不好意思地偏过视线，虽然把脑袋朝向另一边，眼神却又偷偷瞄过来。  
十束笑了笑，看着走在远远前面的工作人员和几步之外的尊和安娜，将竖起的食指抵住嘴唇，轻轻吐出几个气音。  
“晚上见~”


	3. Chapter 3

陪着安娜和十束在动物园里逛到中午，周防看着眼前同样兴奋的两个人，有些无力地喘出一口气。  
“King~我和安娜去那个铺子里买东西，那边人超多的，King在这里等我们一下~”十束说着一手牵着安娜，一边像一条灵活的鱼一样消失在拥挤的人潮中。  
周防在不远处的一个长椅上坐下，有些无聊地闭上眼睛。周防在某些方面和十束很像，比如在哪里都能睡着，但显然有人并不想让周防在动物园这么扫兴地睡着，于是当一种熟悉的遮蔽感笼上周防的视觉听觉甚至记忆时，周防突然睁开了眼。  
权外者。  
这种能力让周防回想起很久之前遇到的一个人。鹤见桐也，那个在他被石板选中之前与他在废弃的电车里搏斗的权外者。  
将那种笼罩感撕开后，周防睁开了眼，鹤见并没有出现在视线可及的范围之内，甚至周边的一切都没什么不同。  
周防皱了皱眉，不知道到底是怎么回事，他从来都是相信自己的直觉的，被别人称为猛兽一般的直觉曾经在他还不是赤王的时候多次将他从生死线上拉回来，那次与鹤见的交斗也不例外。  
“尊！”安娜的声音突然在店铺的方向响起来，周防站起身迅速向她走去。穿着可爱洋装的少女在来来往往的游客之间显得格格不入，而总是笑着的那个少年失去了踪迹。  
“十束呢？”周防走到安娜面前，安娜仰着头看着他，听到周防的问话时她先是仿佛疑惑地犹豫了一会儿，然后才像是想起什么般地睁大眼睛。  
“多多良不见了。”安娜攥紧周防的衣角，另一个垂在身侧的手也攥成小拳头，“不知道发生了什么，多多良好像突然就那么消失了。”  
周防想起了鹤见桐也的异能——影响他人的感官知觉。这项异能在他还没成王之前就已经对他失效，鹤见本来完全可以在不刻意去惊动他的情况下出手，但他却故意让自己的能力被周防察觉。  
“嘁，这么久了你还是原来那个躲躲藏藏的影子。”周防像是喃喃自语，但他知道，鹤见能听到。  
果然，在这么说了之后，陌生又熟悉的声音响在周防的脑海里：“真是好久不见了，沿着这条路向前走，在第二个岔路口右转，那里有家咖啡厅。”  
“怎么？叙旧？”周防懒散地回应着。  
“你可真是令人厌烦的放松呢，”鹤见的声音顿了一顿，“我知道了一些事，我想还是告诉你比较好。”  
周防不再回应，他沉默了一会儿，然后低下头看着安娜说道：“在这里坐一会儿，我去把十束带回来。”  
“我也去。”安娜摇摇头，盯着周防的眼睛。那种奇异的联结又一次沟通了两人的思想，周防和她对视片刻，终于妥协般地叹了口气。

咖啡厅里并没有客人，刚踏进去，就像走进了一个隔绝的空间一样，店外吵闹的人声统统消失不见了。周防知道这是鹤见能力的效果。  
鹤见正坐在最里面的一个位置，十束趴在他旁边桌子上好像是睡着了一样。  
“哇啊，别用那种可怕的眼神看着我，我可没对他怎样，只是笼住了他的感观让他陷入沉睡而已。”鹤见收到周防的目光急忙解释道。  
安娜松开周防的衣角，小跑到十束身旁。  
“多多良没事。”少女松了一口气，嘴边挂上微小的弧度。  
周防不耐烦地坐到鹤见对面，开口：“你要说什么？”  
“你确定要让她也在这里？”鹤见似笑非笑地看了一眼安娜，“我要说的可不适合小孩子听。”  
“尊和多多良都在这里。”安娜闻言开口。虽然只说了短短的称不上回答的话，但不愿避开的心情已经传达给另外的两人了。  
鹤见见周防没有反对的意思，挑了挑眉，说道：“那我就长话短说了。”  
“大约一个半月之后，你会死。”鹤见露出一个兴致盎然的表情来，他有点迫不及待想看到周防会露出什么表情来。  
但周防并没有什么反应。  
“这样啊。”周防懒散地说着，漫不经心，就像刚才听到的不是自己的死期，而是草薙的新品菜单。  
“你不紧张吗？还是你认为我在胡说？”鹤见颇有些失望地开口问道，但周防并没有看他，他的视线落在睡着的十束身上。那种目光让鹤见觉得恶心——温和的，完全不像一个王看待普通臣子那样，完全不像曾经的那个野兽周防。  
所知的未来在鹤见脑子里突然与此刻串连成线，一个荒唐的念头劈进鹤见的意识里。意识到那是什么时，鹤见近乎愉悦地笑起来。  
“周防，你被驯化了吗？被这个小鬼？”他几乎带着恶意地继续之前的话题，“你不想知道你是怎么死的吗？你不想知道……他是怎么死的吗？”  
周防的视线突然锁紧眼前人恶趣味的笑容。没有人注意到安娜突然苍白的脸色。  
“你在说什么鬼话。”看着眼前人越来越深的笑意，周防眉头紧皱。  
“尊……”安娜的声音很轻，声音像是刚发出就消散在空气里一般。  
“一个月之后他会被枪杀。” 鹤见指了指依旧沉睡着的十束，这么说道。  
“一个月，准确来说是12月8日的凌晨。”  
安娜的眼睛张大，少女像是失去了语言能力：“我的生日……多多良他会……死吗？然后尊也会……”  
“嘁，胡言乱语罢了。”周防揉了揉安娜的脑袋，他现在有些后悔让安娜听到这些了。不管鹤见意欲何为，他的话是真是假，这些都不是安娜应该承受的。  
安娜低着头，像是小声地说了什么，但声音实在太轻了，周防什么都没听到。  
“啊呀，都说了不要让小孩子听到这些。”  
安娜仍然低着头，周防看不见她的脸。  
“喂，别对我露出那种可怕的眼神，我是出于好心才把这件事告诉你的。”鹤见抿了口杯里的咖啡，像是要驱散周防目光一样挥了挥手，“你就当我是做了一个梦吧。”   
“不是梦……”安娜的声音突然提高到可以听见的范围内，但她的声音却不是平时正常的语调。  
“安娜？”  
“不是梦啊。”安娜抬起头看向周防，周防这才发现少女的眼中盈满泪水。  
“看起来这位公主知道些什么呢。”鹤见夸张地表演着，虽然表面如此，但内心也十分好奇。难道这个少女也是与他有着一样遭遇的吗……  
“可是……多多良让我答应他不能告诉你们……”安娜犹豫着，眼泪却已经滑落。  
周防叹了口气，他蹲下身，抬起右手轻抚着安娜的头：“没事，他睡着了。只要他听不到就不算你失约。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“嗯。”周防低沉的声音安抚着少女的心，安娜将头埋进周防的怀里。  
“……最开始的时候，我能看到……多多良如果一直待在尊的身边的话会活不长的。”少女的声音闷闷的，“但多多良听了只是笑着让我不要告诉大家。”  
“那个家伙……”周防看向趴着睡熟的十束，想起那天十束在楼梯处以玩笑的口吻搪塞过草薙的话。  
——“怎么？你要跟我们说的就是这些不靠谱的事吗？”  
——“……嘛，再说下去就涉及到个人隐私啦。”  
真是个狡猾的家伙。

“我说周防，你最近也察觉到什么了吧。”鹤见这时突然开口。  
“啊。”鹤见说的是事实。这几天周防敏锐的直觉让他感知到自己被探视着，像是个权外者，但那人并没有什么行动，他也没有刻意去把对方揪出来。  
“那不是权外者哦。”鹤见像是能感知到周防的想法，“那是新一代的第七王权者，无色之王。”  
“哦对了，那一枪是他开的。”  
沉默着的安娜突然走到鹤见的面前，血红色的珠子将两人的视线连接在一起，鹤见不知为何突然产生了一种内心深处被翻动的畏缩感。  
“他说的是真的。”这样说着的安娜像是看到了些很难过的东西而精神萎靡下来，周防见此皱了皱眉头，将手轻搭在安娜头上。  
“安娜，出去休息吧。”周防这么说着，安娜能听出他语调中的担忧，于是没有反驳，乖乖地点点头，走出了咖啡厅。

“你现在的力量能将一个王的感官给屏蔽掉吗？你变了很多啊鹤见。”周防注视着安娜离开，重新开口，他话里所说的指的是那个“无色之王”。周防在这一刻并没有任何被窥视的感觉，既然对方想从自己下手，没道理会停止跟随，唯一能解释的是鹤见的能力已经高到超过无色之王的地步了。  
“哈哈，我可是经历了很多你们不知道的事啊，”鹤见闻言大笑，“但我的力量并没有那么厉害啦，只是那个无色之王太过贪心吃了些不合适的东西，我这才有可趁之机啊。”  
“不管怎样，你要说的就是这些吗？”谈话仿佛将要结束，周防起身，看向十束的方向，问道，“他什么时候会醒过来？”  
“只要离开这家咖啡厅我的力量就影响不到他了。”鹤见恢复到平静的状态，他眨眨眼，犹豫了半秒，还是这么问道，“你是要杀死无色的对吧？”  
“嗯。”波澜不惊的声线，仿佛他不知道杀掉一个王会对他造成什么样的影响一般。沉迷于力量，追求着毁灭……  
“你知道你现在的威斯曼偏差值已经快到极限了是吧？”  
“嗯。”还是平静。鹤见突然有点烦躁，有些什么情绪在心里蠢蠢欲动，随时想要找到出口爆发喷薄。  
“你也知道弑王带来的负担会是压垮你的最后一根稻草是吧？如果真得到了极限，你知道会发生什么对吧？”不知道触动了什么开关，鹤见一反常态地咄咄逼人，质问起周防来。  
“嗯。”周防的语调仍然没什么波动，他打断鹤见的质问，“我会安排好的。”  
“哈，让青王在你的达摩克利斯之剑将落之际杀死你？”鹤见猛地站起身几步上前揪住周防的衣领，他的脸逼近周防的，几乎到了不能再近的地步，而周防并没有挣开他。  
“八年前和我打架的那个周防可不是现在这样。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说出来。  
“……”周防沉默着。  
“喂说话啊！因为觉得这世界条条框框太多而感到窒息，而不顾在乎你的人就这么无所谓地耗尽自己的生命吗？”  
“……”  
“你知道你这种人有多过分吗？制造了羁绊之后却什么都不在乎地就这么离开，死掉的人活不过来了！就这么抛下还在的人们，执着于那些再也不会醒过来的人，或是被自己内心的力量所驱使，你们真是……”  
“你还是在意着那个人啊。”一直沉默着的周防突然开口打断他的话。  
鹤见的声音突然梗住，空气像是被掐住了咽喉一般沉默着。不知过了多久，鹤见突然低低笑了一声，向后退去拉开了与周防的距离。  
他的脚步有些踉跄。  
“像火焰一样耀眼的那个人，即使死掉这么久也不肯放过我啊。”鹤见把自己摔坐在软沙发上，像是要掩盖住什么一样地用手捂住眼睛。他的脸上有浅浅的水痕。  
周防注视着他，那人已经不像八年前那种冷静又疯狂的样子，岁月将他的心沉淀下来，但只有曾经的那个人还勾连着他的青年时代。周防不知道鹤见执着在意的到底是那个人还是那段时光。又或者，这两者并没有什么差别，时间因记忆而完整，但如果记忆中的人已经故去，那么即使那把记忆的火束燃烧得再炽烈，也不过是毫无意义地在黑暗里孤独虚耗着罢了。  
“我和他不一样。”周防将十束抱起来，“我也不会像你说的那样白痴一样地死掉。”  
——“你是王啊，你的力量不是为了破坏，而是为了守护而存在的。”  
“说起来，你也差不多该忘掉那个小子了吧，他的力量是全然的破坏性。”  
鹤见的脸仍然埋在手里，他什么都没有说。  
周防无意识叹了口气，他抱着十束向咖啡厅门口走去。咖啡厅的门在身后关上的那一刻，就像是点开了电影的音量键，四周吵闹的人声与拥挤的人群又一次填充了耳目，十束在周防怀里动了动，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

咖啡厅里仍然是安静的，鹤见孤独地坐在角落里，他看着周防抱着那个少年的背影停在咖啡厅门外，然后那个少年像是醒来意识到自己所在的位置，夸张地在从周防的怀里跳下来。之前避开的小女孩也跑到周防身边，攥住周防的衣角，想了想又攥住了少年的衣角。  
他们的背影渐渐模糊。  
——“闇山光叶死了。”  
——“我听说闇山光叶是个不按牌理出牌的狂人，没想到还会有为他的失败而哭的朋友。”  
——“他的力量是全然的破坏性。”  
“不是哦。”那些话语还清晰可闻，鹤见像是想到了什么似的轻轻笑了。  
那个曾经无所畏惧要成为“王”的少年好像此刻正站在自己的面前，带着张扬的笑意向自己伸出手：“‘王’需要供自己差遣的手下，你愿意吗……我是说，要是不愿意，就灭了你哦。”  
他因为回忆而近乎愉悦地笑起来。  
“不是哦，那人也是有着温柔的一面的，只是藏得太深连他自己都忘掉了啊……”  
——“是你让我听不到周围声音的对吧？别这么做。”  
想起那人曾经的话，鹤见心念微动，整个空间的寂静像是突然被抽走了一样，吵闹鱼贯而入，充斥在耳畔，较之寂寞的安静，有种异样的充实。  
“明明讨厌吵闹却还是不让我帮你屏蔽掉那些噪音……我好像有些明白光叶你的想法了呢。”轻轻的尾音消散在空气里。


	4. Chapter 4

无色之王跟丢了。  
【“赤王那么显眼的人都能跟丢，你们是瞎子吗？”暴躁人格低吼。  
“闭嘴吧，你还不是一样？”  
“你说他是不是发现我们了？”妓女人格怯怯地说，她有些心虚了。  
“不会吧，我们藏得还挺好的。”路人A人格自我安慰着。  
“如果他真发现了，怎么不把我们揪出来？”路人B人格说道。  
“行了行了，别想那么多了，现在的任务是要找到赤王。”冷静人格分析道，“按理说，我们好几个人盯着，应该不会出现跟丢的这种情况，如果是这样的话，可能是有人在搞鬼，无色你察觉到什么了吗？”  
“不会吧，无色可是王诶，怎么可能有人能对王搞鬼。”  
“……之前确实有人屏蔽过我的感官，虽然只成功了几秒，但足够让赤王在我眼皮底下消失了。”  
“是另外的王干的吗？平常人没道理能影响到王吧。”  
“不清楚。”  
“感觉无色你变了好多诶，以前的你有这么理智吗？”  
“……是因为那个人影响了我的感官吧……啊哈我找到赤王了哦，三只小猫咪还在我手心里呢~”  
冷静人格松了口气，刚刚有一瞬间他觉得无色之王完全变了个人。如果是那样的话，对他来说可不是件好事，毕竟……  
“我们跟上去吧。”冷静人格下令。】

“刚刚是发生了什么事吗？”十束有些费解地皱起眉头，睁开眼睛发现自己在周防的怀里虽说不是一种新体验，但在大庭广众之下还是有些奇怪，而且自己的记忆好像也缺失掉了一部分。  
周防转头盯着他看了半秒，叹了口气，揉了揉十束的脑袋。  
“没事。”  
“King又有事瞒着我了，安娜来告诉我吧！”十束看从周防那里问不出什么，于是转战安娜，没想到这次连安娜也摇了摇头。  
“十束。”  
“King？”听到周防突然叫自己的名字，他转头看向周防。  
“你喜欢我的吧。”周防的语调平稳，并不是个问句，只是陈述事实。  
“嗯！”十束很乖地点点头，然后突然想起些什么，“King！安娜还在这里！”  
会带坏小孩子的。  
周防低头看了一眼安娜，安娜很自觉地闭上眼睛，捂上了耳朵。  
“……”  
“King为什么突然说这个？”明明几天前就互相明确了心意，十束一时不知道周防为什么突然提起。  
“以后搬到酒吧二楼来住。”周防的语气平稳，并不是个询问，只是一个命令。  
“嗯！”十束对周防的命令语气惯性地点点头，然后突然反应过来，“诶诶诶诶？”  
“二楼的空间很大。”  
“不是这个问题啦King！”十束有些哭笑不得，一种甜意夹杂着好奇的情绪慢慢蔓延开来。“King这是在邀请我同居吗？wwww”  
“别摆出傻笑的表情。”周防自己都没意识到此时他的眼神有多柔和，之前担心眼前这人受到伤害的心情被十束的笑意轻轻安抚下来，甚至于听到十束说出“同居”这个词时心中莫名被扰乱一刻，如果能就这么把这个人接到自己的羽翼下……  
“哪有傻笑啦，King是在害羞吧一定是！”  
被少年热烈的视线盯着，周防不自然地扯开话题：“去看狼吧。”  
“诶？King喜欢狼吗？”  
“是犬科。”  
“……所以King你为什么对犬科这么执着啦！”

在狼区，周防依然没有找到和十束比较像的犬类，但却遇上了一个意料之外的人。  
“哦呀，这不是赤王吗？没想到赤王竟然会来到这种地方。”  
周防闻声看向一旁，果然看到宗像礼司站在不远处。即使在动物园这种地方，身为秩序象征的青王也表现得一丝不苟。  
“嘁，你不也是一样。”周防懒散地用没什么起伏的语调说道。  
“宗像君下午好呀~”十束笑眯眯地在一旁打招呼。  
“十束君下午好，吠舞罗来动物园度假？”  
“不是啦，只有我们三个人，安娜说想来玩我就拉着King过来啦！”

【“天……这是不是修罗场……”路人A人格远远地望着三个人，吞了下口水。  
“看来到底谁是赤王的秘密恋人这件事今天就会有答案了。”精英人格踌躇满志。  
“赌一毛青王。”  
“但我觉得十束和周防的相处反而有种情侣之间的感觉诶……”  
“话说赤王和青王不会打起来吧……”  
“十束和安娜在的话，应该不会吧。”  
终于在狼区重新找到周防三人的无色看着眼前的景象重新兴奋起来。】

“十束。”周防突然叫了一声十束的名字。  
“King？”  
“别和那种人说话，阴险是会传染的。”  
“诶诶？King这么说不太好吧。”十束无奈地看着彼此对立的两个王，对自家王这种小孩子脾气感到有点想笑。  
从某种意义上来说，十束倒是很希望赤王和青王能交交心，如果真得只有王能理解王的话，有一个人能让周防不用顾忌自己的力量，对周防而言应该也是一件令他放松的事吧。  
毕竟王需要的不只是一个小丑，况且……  
“不要想些乱七八糟的。”周防敏锐地察觉到十束心情的轻微变化。  
周防的神经可以说很大条，大条到注意不到镰本夏天与冬天的体型变化，大条到即使中头彩吃到十束做的无敌辣小团子也能面不改色吞下去；但同时周防却也能十分敏锐，十束身上出现的伤口，即使再微小，也像黑暗中的闪光处一样能马上引起他的注意。十束曾多次几近完美地掩饰住自己受的伤，甚至让吠舞罗的众人都看不出他的状态与平时有什么不同，但没有一次周防不是一眼看出来的。并不是说周防有多么刻意地去观察十束，其实只是一打眼，周防便能看出十束的状态。  
所有火焰之中，十束拥有的那一簇对于周防而言是与众不同的。  
那簇总在他的火焰旁边轻声唱歌的小火焰，是十束的生命与热爱，也是他所能拥有的最好的慰藉。  
只有十束是不同的。  
周防并没有去认真想过他和任何人的关系，不管是草薙、安娜、吠舞罗的其他伙伴，或是青之王之类的，那些事太过麻烦。维持现状也好，有一天吠舞罗解散、与伙伴们渐渐失去联系也好，只要他们都过得不错，对周防而言维持这种羁绊并没有太多意义。从某种程度上来说，周防是相当自由的人。  
世界上没有什么谁离不开谁的缠绵情话，现实是谁离开谁都能过得很好——对绝大多数人而言。但周防离不开十束。  
在认清心意之前，周防一度认为他离不开十束的原因在于十束是他的锁，失去了这把锁，他就会笔直地走向毁灭——不是把自己燃烧殆尽，就是毁掉周围的一切。但后来某一天，十束没有照常早早来到Homra，反而迟到了很久，而且周防注意到他手腕上有淤青，那一刻他心中的躁动前所未有，想把十束牢牢锁在身旁的念头让他自己都吃了一惊。从那时起，他突然明白，十束对于他而言绝不仅是制动器驯兽师这一类，那些深藏在心底的情感是真实存在的。他从没想过某一天十束会离他而去。  
“呐，宗像君也是带着青组来动物园过周末的吗？”  
宗像扶了下眼镜：“道明寺对动物园有种让人难以理解的热爱。”  
“……”十束看了一眼周防，试着提议道，“要不要一起行动？一起的话会比较热闹的吧！”  
周防看见远处向这个方向蠕动而来的一团蓝色，不耐烦地“嘁”了一声，拉起十束的手向相反的方向走去。  
“King，一起会比较热闹啦！”十束被周防一路拖走。  
“去看狐狸。”周防的声音没什么起伏，却透着一股命令的意味。  
十束只得回头给宗像礼司留下一个抱歉的苦笑，然后牵着安娜跟上周防的脚步。  
宗像在原地看着他们三人远去的背影，露出意味深长的笑容来。  
“哦呀，原来赤王和他的臣子是那种关系吗……”

【“我好像知道我之前的违和感是怎么来的了。”冷静人格默默旁观全程，最后终于恍然大悟似的这么说道。  
“违和感？”路人A人格疑惑地问道。  
“啊，你们之前不是说感觉赤王的秘密恋人是青王嘛，我总觉得有违和感来着，刚刚我终于明白了。”  
“啥违和感？”路人A 人格追问。  
“他俩都是Alpha气场。”一直没说话的妓女人格突然插嘴。  
“Alpha？”虽然明白这个词的英文意思，但冷静人格还是对它出现在这个时候表示疑惑。  
“你们找个时间搜搜ABO就懂啦。”妓女人格咯咯笑着捂住嘴。  
“你都在看些什么奇奇怪怪的东西啊……”情报师人格的声音突然出现，“ABO是ALPHA、BETA、OMEGA三个单词的缩写，具体分为最强的ALPHA，最多的但是很平庸的BETA，和体质很弱……”  
“啊呀不要念出来嘛~”妓女人格故作害羞地说道。  
“噢我好像有点懂你的意思了，所以就是这两个王感觉起来都很强悍，是A那一类型，而周防身边的那个最弱干部毫无疑问就是O那一类型，相性上也是AO更好吧？”  
“但也没说AA不能在一起吧？我还是觉得青王比较像一点，毕竟他是让赤王燃起生命活力的人啊！”路人B人格坚持地说道。  
“喂，那我问你一个问题。”冷静人格突然对路人B说道。  
“你说。”路人B人格有些疑惑。  
“对于那个暴躁人格来说，”冷静人格指了指一旁来回踱步的暴躁人格，“是让他发脾气容易，还是让他克制脾气容易？”  
“哈？这不是很明显的吗？”被问到这种显而易见的问题，路人B有些懵，“肯定是让他发脾气容易啊。比如说——”  
“喂，你是个大傻子。”路人B人格突然对暴躁人格喊了一嗓子。  
“你他妈找死！”暴躁人格马上就躁动起来了。  
“没错，就是如此。”冷静人格点点头，“你理解了吧？”  
“我理解什么？”路人B人格没跟上这个思路。  
“你觉得，赤王的本属性是克制还是爆发？”  
“本属性肯定是爆发啊，毕竟是赤之氏族。”  
“所以对他而言克制更容易，还是爆发更容易？”  
“呃，肯定是爆发吧。”  
“那么，如果赤王为了一个人而竭力去做那件对他而言很难的事，即使那件事让他痛苦焦躁，他也一直没有放弃；而与另一个人做着对他而言很简单的事，虽然感受到的是愉悦，但那种愉悦感和与其他劲敌对战时没有不同——那么，哪个才是赤王真正爱着的人呢？”  
“……”路人B人格默不作声地思考着，半晌才慢慢回答，“是第一个。”】

“那是什么？”周防十束和安娜正在狐区慢慢走着，周防突然指着一只狐狸问道。  
那是一只浑身白色与淡褐色相见的狐狸，眼睛大大的，然而最为显目的是它的大耳朵。  
“我看看……”十束凑近说明牌，“是叫‘耳廓狐’的一种狐狸，King竟然会对这种适合当宠物的狐狸感兴趣吗？真得很可爱呢，安娜来这边~”  
“好可爱。”安娜盯着那只晒太阳的耳廓狐半晌，突然抬头看了看十束，然后又扭过头去看那只耳廓狐。往复几次，十束有种被看得彻底的不适感，他干笑一声：“安娜怎么了？”  
“……”安娜像是确定了什么似的点点头，然后说道，“没什么，只是发现尊原来有恶趣味。”  
“King的……恶趣味？”十束不是很懂地看向周防，然而周防只是转过眼，用手揉了揉十束的头发。  
“King不要又用这种方式逃避回答啦！”十束无奈地抓住在他脑袋上作乱的手，拿下时右手不小心撞到一旁的护栏上，“我的感官一定是迟钝了，竟然没有感觉到痛欸……话说King的恶趣味到底指的是什么嘛？”  
“唔，尊刚刚在想，虽然那只狐狸和多多良很像，但多多良的头发很软，比那只狐狸的毛更软一点。”安娜好像开启了什么开关，突然开始实时翻译起来。  
周防：“……”  
十束：“……”  
安娜：“多多良现在在想，虽然有些害羞，但果然还是超级喜欢K……唔。”  
十束耳疾手快地捂住了安娜的嘴。  
周防：“……”  
“呐安娜~”十束眨眨眼，突然提议道，“去吃东西吧！”  
被十束的手几乎遮住一半脸的安娜听到十束这句绝·对·不·是·在··转·移·话·题的话，看了一眼十束耳朵尖的慢慢染上的红晕，又看了看旁边虽然没说话但表情放松一直盯着十束的周防。  
“……大人谈恋爱真别扭。”安娜不顾突然因为她的发言而石化掉的两人，指了指旁边的一家饮品店，“尊和多多良一起去喝那边的情侣奶茶吧，我想喝单人份的。”  
“……”  
“……总感觉安娜酱的人设崩塌了呢……”十束默默吐槽。  
“还不是你们两个人太迟钝了。明明很早以前就互相确定过心意，到现在也没有什么热恋情侣的氛围。”安娜面无表情地说着，“昨天晚上尊是要吻多多良的吧，多多良为什么要避开呢？”  
“King！我就说昨晚门外有人啦！不，关键是安娜你的画风不对了吧？”  
曾经如同人偶般精致沉默的少女突然化身吐槽役，十束对此感到一种强烈的违和感。  
“多多良不是因为门外有人这个原因才不愿和尊亲吻的吧。多多良还有放不下的事情。”安娜一针见血地指出事实。  
“呃……是的，昨晚我在想今天要带安娜去哪里玩呢，就是这样的心事了！是吧，King？”十束转头想寻求周防的肯定，但身后什么人都没有——周防不在他的身后，甚至整个动物园的游客们都像蒸发了一般消失不见。  
“那件事……尊已经知道了。”少女的声音突然低沉下来，整个世界突然间就只剩他们两个人，“所以多多良不要担心，你不会有事的，尊不会让你出事的。”  
那件事……  
——“在那个人身边，你活不长。”第一次见面时少女巫女般预知的话语萦绕在耳边，而这几日反复出现在噩梦里的场景像是一次又一次地告诉他：你的时间不多了。  
枪声响起得恰是时候。


	5. Chapter 5

几乎在枪声响起的那一瞬间，十束因腹部受到的巨大冲力而向后跌倒在地。腹部有血色蔓延开来，像一朵血玫瑰。  
意外地不觉得痛。  
十束有些想不起前因后果，枪声之前的事在脑子里糊成一片。但他只能这么躺在冰凉凉的天台地面，全身无力，连手指都动弹不得，像是有人剥夺了他对身体的掌控权。  
他的视线局限在狭窄的夜空，但他能透过这片夜空看见更多。广袤夜空下是无声的城市，星星点点的灯光像巧克力蛋糕上摇曳闪动着微光的蜡烛。明明确非亲眼所见，但不知为何，这副美好至极的景象就是这么自然地从脑海中直接浮现出来，像是早有缘分，像是久别重逢。  
这种奇异到令人战栗的感觉在很久之前也曾出现过，那时他狼狈地从单车的残骸中爬起，一抬眼，红发少年衔着冰棒面无表情地坐在破旧的候车屋长椅上看他。明明缘分从遇见的第一眼就已经结下，但还没等他说出心意就已终结。  
——等等，没说出心意吗？  
十束的记忆突然出现了短暂的混乱，但还没等他深入去想，一道听起来很古怪的声音打断了他的思维。  
“你说夜色很美？是啊，真是个很棒的夜晚呢。”带着手枪的少年摇晃着身体向他走来，笑容邪恶得像地狱中爬出的恶魔。  
不，我没说。十束在心里无声辩驳着。起码现在没有。  
当这道声音出现的时候，十束很自然地“看”到了声音的主人，但与其说那是“看”，不如说像是有人将这个影像投射在了他的眼前。怪异的违和感甚至让十束觉得这一切只是幻觉。但就在这种想法出现的瞬间，脑海里突然想起了一种莫名的声音，诱导一般地告诉他这是真的，这个天台就是他的终点。与此同时，腹部的感知像是终于开始工作了一般叫嚣着疼痛。  
十束轻轻吸了一口气，想缓解愈演愈烈的痛楚，血液带着生命力从体内一点点流失，他的意识已经有些模糊不清，可能有那么几秒——或者几分钟，他陷入了短暂的昏迷，而等他再恢复意识，疯癫的少年已经离开，空荡荡的天台只剩他一个。  
模糊的记忆慢慢复苏，十束想起安娜的生日，想起他为她准备的生日派对，想起玫瑰与火焰。不知道受什么指引，十束费力地摸出手机，手上沾染的血迹抹污了屏幕，他勉强辨认出指尖划过的名字。十束从来没有刻意去记忆某个人的电话号码，并非不重要，只是没必要。他除去打工外的大部分时间都待在吠舞罗的酒吧里，摆弄着吉他或是研究着乌冬面的新配方，岁月一点点流逝，时光从吠舞罗的热闹里悄悄溜走，然而这就是最后了。  
真是应该悲伤呢，这么早就死去。说好了要守护大家却就这么离开了，连对安娜的生日祝福都来不及说。一种负面情绪莫名地就从心中冒出，像突然出现的黑洞，慢慢吞噬掉十束所能回忆起的美好。  
如果不与周防相遇是不是会更好些呢？周防带给你的只有不断的伤害吧，因为他你才卷入这些危及性命的事件里，如果不与他不与吠舞罗所有人相遇的话，你肯定会过上更好的生活吧？  
黑洞里传来的声音慢慢诱导着十束的思维。  
是这样吗……十束的思维像生锈了一样。黑洞里的声音越来越大，不停地诱使着十束去相信那些话。  
可是，可是……  
赤色的火蝴蝶无意识地在十束指尖凝结，翅膀翕动，火蝴蝶从指尖悄然挣脱，悠悠飞过十束眼前，飞向晴朗的夜空。但它并没有飞得很高，像是有风拂过，火蝴蝶突地如烟火绽开，红色余烬飘落在十束的脸颊上。明明不会被火焰灼伤，十束却分明地感受到那一瞬间的炙热，那是周防的火焰。  
十束轻轻笑起来。  
和King与草薙哥的相遇，和吠舞罗大家的相遇，经历过的这所有一切，明明只会让自己感觉到幸福啊。  
十束的右手手指仍然在屏幕上无意识地下滑着，他知道自己期冀的目标在哪里，但他也知道自己绝不会拨通那个号码。“嘟嘟”声从电话里传出，合着心脏的跳动，仿佛他的生命与这“嘟嘟”声被莫名地联系在一起，声起声灭。当电话被接起的那一刻，这种联系突然断开。  
“草薙哥……”  
“十束。”  
十束猛地睁大眼睛。熟悉的低沉嗓音在耳边响起，十束费力地看向手机屏幕，显示的确实是拨给了草薙。  
“K…king?”十束突然不知所措起来。  
“回来，十束。”周防的声音并不像往常那样懒散，他的声音很低，隐藏在其中的温柔一览无余。  
“King，有一件事你不要生气……”十束想象着周防现在的样子，他可能正坐在吠舞罗的沙发上，百无聊赖地单手拿着草薙哥的手机等着他说话，安娜此时应该坐在一旁，对明天他们要准备的生日惊喜一无所知，草薙哥可能在柜台里忙忙碌碌，一边小心避开安娜探究的视线，一边把他要送的那朵玫瑰藏起来。光是想到那副情景都让十束觉得温暖起来。  
“King，我想让你知道，我真得很开心，和你还有草薙哥还有吠舞罗的所有人在一起的时光真得很开心……”  
“十束，我知道。现在回来。”周防的声音不容置疑，像是一声雷鸣划破层层时空，划破迷离幻境。  
自方才就积压在十束心头的重石被瞬间劈碎，十束眨眨眼，腹部的疼痛已然消失，星空也好，城市灯火也好，尽皆化作碎片，他不知何时站在了一片黑暗中。  
“我以为你是吠舞罗的最弱干部。”一道陌生但清亮的声音从身后传来，十束毫不意外地转过身面对着他。  
“这个说法没错哦……”十束冲着眼前的男人——不，应该说是少年，这么说道，“论能力来说，我的确是吠舞罗最弱的。那么，你到底是谁？”  
“我以为我刚才做过了自我介绍，”少年嘴角扬起一个弧度，他的面容已经不复方才的扭曲狰狞，“我是新一任的无色之王，或者具体来说，我是他体内的一个人格。”  
“无色之王吗……”十束想起那个雨夜里遇到的忠犬少年和他即使发着高烧还呢喃着的名字。  
“很抱歉让你经历刚才那些，但我只是想让你了解到事情的严重性。”少年向十束走近，十束戒备起来。“虽然我这个身体确实会在将来杀掉你——也会间接害死赤王，但你确实没必要害怕现在的我。”  
“我不懂你的意思。而且说实话，我猜不到一个王用这种方式来见另一个王的家臣的理由。”十束小心地退后一步。  
“换个你能理解的说法吧，我算是来自平行时空的未来。”少年摊摊手，“在我的那个时空里，你被侵占这个身体的狐魂枪杀，而你的赤王，周防尊，为了给你复仇，杀死了狐魂——也就是第七王权者。”  
“……”十束没有说话，少年所说之事他曾在无数次噩梦中见过。  
“我猜你应该很清楚赤王的威斯曼偏差值已经快到极限了吧，在这种情况下弑王的代价对周防而言是不可承受的。”  
“King他……”  
“青之王宗像礼司在他的达摩克里斯之剑落下之前杀了他。”  
十束的呼吸在一瞬间屏住，单单听到有人谈及周防的死就让他感觉到窒息。  
“所以你为什么要来提醒我？”慢慢平缓心情后，十束开口问道。  
“我想让你们欠我一个人情，在未来我有件事需要赤王火焰的一点力量，当然，这件事对谁都不会有害，只是我想再见一个故人一面而已。”  
“我没法给你这个承诺，King的力量只由他自己支配。”  
“我知道，但我也知道如果我救了你，赤王无论如何都会帮我这个小忙。而我猜，你不愿意你的King这么死掉。”  
“……你打算怎么做？”  
……  
“没什么，只是发现尊原来有恶趣味……多多良？”  
十束眨眨眼，红衣少女正睁大眼睛疑惑地看着他，周防站在他身边。  
“啊抱歉安娜，刚刚走了个神儿。”十束看向周防，“King能打我一下吗？”  
“……”周防皱眉，就差直接问“你是不是傻了”。十束撇撇嘴，蹲下身和安娜平视：“安娜，我有一个很重要的问题要问你……”  
他脸上的表情是从未有过的严肃，安娜小心地点点头，等着十束的问题，周防也认真地看向他。  
“安娜你……晚饭想吃什么——啊痛！King！”  
周防叹气，把砸在十束脑袋上的拳头收回来：“现在相信了？”  
“嗯……？King你知道？！”十束刚因回到现实而放下心，就被周防的问话吓到。  
“刚刚的一瞬间感觉到了他的能量波动。”  
“诶？是King认识的人？”  
“你也认识，鹤见，几年前跟在无耳光叶身边的那个权外者。”  
十束对鹤见这个名字没什么印象，但周防提到无耳光叶就让他马上想了起来。  
“所以King已经知道了那件事吗？”十束小心地选择着措辞。  
“嗯。”  
十束长出一口气，重新笑起来：“呐King，解决办法等我回去再和你说，在此之前，今天晚上陪我去一个地方吧？”

夜色是偷偷干些什么的最好掩护，这句话显然对周防尊不适用。  
周防一手扛着十束，一手抱着安娜，带着blingbling~的火焰跳进了狮园里。  
“啊哈…”十束努力想要扭过头说些什么，“King知道我们为什么要半夜过来的对吧。”  
安娜在周防怀里乖巧地点了点头，代替周防回答道：“为了做坏事。”  
所以这么明显的光亮真得不要紧吗！十束内心吐槽着。  
周防倒没在意，他稳稳地落了地，先将十束扔了下去，然后弯下腰将安娜放在一旁。  
“哇啊——”十束屁股先着地，本以为会很痛，没想到身下却是柔软的草地。他抬头看向周防，周防却欲盖弥彰地转开了视线。  
“呐，King真是温柔呢~”十束笑了起来，周防的这种别扭的温柔在他们认识的八年里无数次地让他微笑。明明一开始缠着周防只是因为兴趣使然，没想到一向薄情的他竟然能保持一个兴趣八年之久，其实或者说周防和吠舞罗已经不是兴趣，而是对于十束习惯一样的存在了。  
“嘁。”周防有些不自在，“你是要带那头狮子离开的吧？”  
“嗯！”十束点了点头，“如果它回到森林里会开心得多吧。”  
“真是小鬼的想法。”周防对他的理由有些无奈，但也任由他去做。  
十束很早就发现周防随性很大的这个特点，他不在乎有人跟着他，当年自己像追星的国中生一样追逐着他时，周防虽然烦躁但也从没有出手驱赶过。明明那么强悍的人却总是对身边的人温柔相待，大概也正是因为自己能看到这份温柔才执着于他这么久吧。  
“狮子来了。”安娜轻轻地说。  
“诶？”尾音还没发出，十束就被一个巨大的毛茸茸的物体扑到了身下。  
“哇——你很重的啊！”十束从狮子的鬃毛中挣扎着冒出头来喘着气，“我们来带你走啦~草薙哥肯定有办法能把你送回草原！”  
在Homra酒吧调着酒的草薙突然浑身打了个冷颤。  
十束从狮子身下爬了出来，揉了揉狮子的脑袋：“不要出声，我们走吧~”  
狮子轻轻蹭了蹭十束的手，但却没有离开的意思。  
“诶？”十束突然愣住，周防这时也有些好奇起来，毕竟聪明如这头狮子，不可能甘心困在动物园里供人观赏。  
突然从不远处的黑暗里传来微弱的叫声，声音尖尖的，像是幼犬轻嗷，狮子一下子回头望过去。只见从光影交际处慢慢冒出一只小小的白色耳廓狐。  
“……走错园子了吗？”十束有些哭笑不得，正想让狮子不要伤到那只小耳廓狐，就见小狐狸一边叫着一边欢快地向狮子扑过来，一下跳上狮子的背，舒舒服服地盘成一团。  
十束：“……”  
周防：“……”  
安娜：“……果然狮子和耳廓狐相性很好呢。”  
十束有些心情复杂地开口：“所以你不想离开就是因为这只耳廓狐？”  
狮子轻轻蹭了蹭十束的手，小心地没有把耳廓狐摔倒地上。  
“十束，走吧。”周防揉了揉十束的脑袋，一向没什么表情的脸竟然微微笑了。

十束一路上都若有所思，虽然表面上仍十分开心地和周防安娜分享听到的新鲜事，但周防能看出他的心不在焉。一直到三人回到Homra酒吧，周防看着安娜上楼之后叫住了十束。  
草薙这时正打算离开，见周防和十束之间的气氛有些微妙，于是给周防倒了杯酒，而给十束倒了杯热牛奶。  
“草薙哥，我已经成年很久了……”十束一边喝了一大口，一边还不忘“谴责”草薙的“偏心行为”。  
“你们两个之间出了什么问题就互相坦白，要是我明天来开店时你俩还是这个样子，我就对八田他们说，你俩的问题在于性生活不协调。”  
“草薙哥！”十束的脸腾地红起来。  
“好了好了，那我就不打扰你们了，你们问题解决后想干点什么的时候……别忘了安娜。”  
“……”  
“……”  
草薙关上门，酒吧内的空气再次沉寂下来。  
“说吧。”  
“什么都没有，草薙哥想太多了。King也累了吧，快上楼睡吧，我在沙发上睡一晚就行。”十束飞速说着不给周防任何插嘴的机会。  
周防没有插嘴，他只是看着十束。这是第一次，十束先移开视线。周防叹了口气，把十束拉进怀里。他们的身高差了13cm，是最适合接吻的距离。  
“说吧。”周防看着十束的眼睛，他们的身体距离近到可以感受彼此的呼吸。不知是十束先轻轻仰头，还是周防先慢慢低头，十束的轻叹揉碎在两人相触的唇间。  
十束闭上眼睛，全世界都化为虚无，只剩下唇上温热和心底悸动。  
这不是他们第一次接吻，但这是十束往后的多年里始终记住的一个吻。  
不知过了多久，他们慢慢分开，十束能听见周防胸膛里有力的心跳声。怀抱温暖，就像他的火焰。  
谁能想到呢，曾经想成为王的小丑让王开心的人，最后成了王的爱人。这个世界真是诡异呢，十束慢慢笑起来，他终于打开了心结。  
“嗯……以前总是在想如果King是草原上的狮子就好了。”一旦想开，曾经的想法说出来就格外流畅起来，“虽然这么想可能有些自大，但总觉得King虽然成为了王却也同时被我们束缚着……如果King能是一只无拘无束的狮子就好了……”  
十束回想起过去的想法，心中仍然有残留的苦涩。起初追在周防身后喊他“King”只是因为他觉得周防有那种可以成为王的气息，后来在短短几天之内发生的事出乎所有人的预料。无耳光叶被杀，周防尊被石板选中，他和草薙拥有了赤之氏族的火焰。周防开始每天做噩梦，克制几近要失控的能力带来的痛苦难以想象，而他能做的也只是让自己微弱的火焰在周防身边唱歌而已。  
“别说傻话。”周防像是无意识地重复了一遍十束的话语，但话语中又有些不同的意味，“如果我真的是狮子的话……”   
“King？”十束疑惑地抬头。  
“就算我真的是草原上的狮子，你也会变成一只不怕死的狐狸死死缠着我的吧。”周防说着自己都无奈地扬了扬嘴角，“虽然你现在弱得和草原上的狐狸没有两样，但起码我可以护着你。动物园里的那头狮子也知道，如果没有想要守护的东西，即使回到草原也只是无意义地虚度生命而已。”  
“我的力量，是为了守护你而存在。”  
十束把脸埋在周防的胸前，安静着没说话。周防慢慢能感受到胸口的濡湿。  
良久，十束闷闷的声音才响起来。  
“呐，King，你能答应我一件事吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我之前缝了一件圣诞老人服，圣诞节那天你穿给我看吧。”  
“……”  
周防的一句“我会一直陪着你”哽在了嗓子里。

END


End file.
